As is well known, mothers have cradled and carried babies in their arms since time immemorial. This is occasioned when the mother wishes to bed the child, carry the child, or even rock the child to sleep. However, less well known is the fact that as result of carrying the child in the cradling position in the crook of a mother's arm, the mother's arm will fast tire and, in addition in many cases, cut off the blood flow through that portion of the arm causing the arm to fall asleep and in general exhibit extreme tiredness or soreness in the arm.
Now many devices have been utilized to buffer the baby and the arm coming together, such as wrapping the child in a blanket, or laying a blanket across the mother's arm, or perhaps even carrying the baby in a mechanical cradle in the crook of the mother's arm. All of these methods have a place and time, but in many cases, for various reasons, it is not desired that the baby be wrapped in a blanket, or that a blanket be wrapped around the mother's arm, or that the child should reside in a cradle while the mnother is holding the cradle.
To this end, it would be advantageous to provide persons with a device designed especially to provide a comforting buffer between the area of the arm and the child where the two come together when the mother or other person cradling or holding a child or other object in the crook of the arm.